


The Path Home

by vigilantvirgil



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cussing, M/M, Mental Anguish, Needles, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Seizures, cursing, mentions of food
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vigilantvirgil/pseuds/vigilantvirgil
Summary: Roman Prince is a newly turned thirty year old single man with two sons, eight year old Virgil and five year old Patton. Roman isn't sure if he's ready to date again, but after being gifted a Speed Dating event ticket by his friends, he's willing to give it a shot. That night, he meets the handsome yet mysterious Logan Berry. Are these two destined to be together or are they fated to never work things out?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The additional tags are for the series as a whole. All Sides characters are in this fanfiction so proceed with caution. Thank you!

Roman knew this was a mistake. Why had he even agreed to this speed dating thing? Oh right. Peer pressure from his coworkers. Well, that was a bit of a stretch, to be honest. They had paid for Roman to enter this speed dating program for his 30th birthday, which was only a few days away.

_A thirty year old man shouldn't be alone on his birthday!_ Celica had said, grinning a full teeth smile.

_I'm not alone. I have my sons. They're really all I need._ Roman had responded as he stared at the speed dating pass inside the birthday card in his hands. _But I guess I'll humor you all. I'll go._

Cheers erupted as two other fellow actors, Nicole and David, hugged Roman, and the rest of his crew smiled happily.

That had been two days ago. Roman now sat in a very expensive hotel lobby, filling out a speed dating sheet. He tapped his pen in a rhythm on the clipboard as he mused over the question before him.

"Hobbies?" He mouthed.

Roman's theater took up a majority of his time and any other time was spent with his boys. Roman bit the tip of his pen as he fondly remembered dropping them off at the babysitter's house this morning. Patton hugged his leg as tight as a five year old could as well as eight year old Virgil squeezing Roman's hand just as tightly.

His sons were his whole world. Would it be odd or honest to put down taking care of his children as a hobby?

In that moment, Roman felt out of place. He looked around the bustling crowd of the speed dating area, curious as to how many of the people here actually had children. He shrugged before continuing to fill out the form before freezing at the last question:

_Please select your sexual orientation below:_

_(This will determine your matches for tonight's event! Please select all that apply)_

__ Straight_  
__ Gay_  
__ Lesbian_  
__ Bisexual_  
__ Pansexual_  
__ Aromantic_  
__ Asexual_  
_________ Please fill yours here if not listed above!_

Roman checked the box for asexual and then floated his pen between bisexual and gay. Within two seconds, Roman checked gay and quickly stood from his seat, turning his sheet in before he could change his mind.

_I can't. I'm still not ready._

He took a deep breath, coughing when that failed. Roman adjusted his red jacket and unbuttoned his white blazer.

_Can't breathe... can't breathe..._

Eyes squeezed tight, sweaty palms, running hands through his hair...

"Everything is okay."

Roman blinked, opening his eyes. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he realized he was no longer in the center of the room but against a far wall, sitting in a rather large blue recliner. A man sat across from him on the coffee table, his hands out to possibly catch Roman if he were to topple over. It was then that Roman realized how clammy he felt. He was probably pale too.

"How are you feeling?" The bespectacled man asked. He grabbed a bottle of water sitting on the table and passed it to Roman. "I got this from the complementary table over there."

Roman reached with both hands to hold the water gently. The room was still spinning slightly and he had to make sure the water didn't spin too. He opened it slowly, realizing the safety cap hadn't been loosened at all (Roman could thank his paranoia for worrying about being poisoned at a speed dating event) and then proceeded to chug the water, drinking nearly the entire bottle.

"I'm going to assume you feel better." The man said, standing to his feet.

Roman sputtered his last drink of water. "Oh yes... I'm sorry. Um, thank you."

As Roman looked up at him from his seat, he got a better look at the guy. His light reddish brown hair was gelled back with only the front tips a bit loose. His black glasses were pushed tightly to his face, helping his bright blue eyes stand out very strongly against them. His blue jacket was unzipped, showing off a light purple blazer underneath. Completing his look were pressed and perfectly clean black slacks and dress boots.

Roman felt his face grow hot. This man was very attractive.

"You're welcome. I can understand being overwhelmed in a situation like this." The man explained. "Oh, how very rude of me," he leaned down to Roman, sticking out his hand. "My name is Logan Berry."

"Roman Prince. Pleasure to meet you." Roman responding, shaking his hand in return.

Logan offered to help Roman stand, which he accepted gratefully. The couches were extra soft, making it harder to get up even if someone wanted to. As Roman stood, a bell rang out in the room, gaining everyone's attention to a large set of doors on the far side of the room.

"Attention, members of our fair and lovely Speed Dating Extravaganza!" exclaimed the person in front of the double doors, holding a microphone very closely to their face. "My name is Cory and I am so happy to welcome you to the 10th annual Centre Speed Dating Event! I will ask at this time for all participants to please enter this room. Upon entering, you will be given your number. Find your number at one of the tables inside and please take a seat. This will be your first pairup." Cory explained. They held up a sign showing off both sides, one saying GO! and the other saying SWITCH!. "If you are sitting on the red labeled side, you do not switch seats. If you are on the blue labeled side, you will move one seat to your right every time the bell rings. Everyone following?"

A murmur of agreements were heard through the crowd and Cory clapped their hands together happily.

"Great!! Please enter the room in an orderly fashion and we'll get started!! Thank you!" Cory called out, getting down from what looked like a milk crate.

Roman's attention was pulled to the people flooding in to the room and in that moment, he realized Logan was gone. He blinked and tried to find the taller man but it was no use. There were just too many people. Roman sighed before getting in line. The line moved quickly and soon enough Roman was at the front. He saw the announcer Cory waving him over.

"Here you go, handsome!" Cory said, pinning the number 77 onto Roman's jacket. "That number is at the far corner of the room."

"Wait, I didn't even tell you my name...?" Roman questioned.

Cory laughed. "I've seen you perform many times at the Prince Theater!! I know who you are sir." They winked before pushing Roman off. "Have fun, Mr. Prince!"

Yet again, Roman felt his face grow hot as he walked to his assigned seat. As he sat down across from an empty seat, his eyes scanned the horizon. Would Logan even be at this table? Roman could see the label at the front of his table, written in beautiful cursive script "LGBTQA+". Was Logan even gay? Roman shook his head-- that man was too beautiful to be straight. He couldn't explain how he was sure, but he most definitely wasn't straight.

Roman realized he was spacing out when someone across from him cleared their throat quite loudly. He blinked, turning his head to see... Logan sitting across from him.

"I KNEW IT!" Roman exclaimed before covering his mouth with his hands.

Logan raised an eyebrow. "...knew what?"

Roman quickly grabbed the paper and clipboard in front of him to cover his face only to notice it had Logan's name and information on it. _I am an idiot. Why didn't I just look at this? What do I say now?_

"OKAY EVERYONE!!" Cory's voice came through loud speakers toward the front of the room. This room was much larger than the last so it made sense to use them. "We're about to begin!! You have ten minutes per person for the first round. Please do not forget to leave a comment on your person's clipboard before passing it back to them!"

Roman glanced back at Logan from the corner of his eye to see the bespectacled man watching Cory intently. His side profile was sharp and perfect.

"BEGIN MY LOVELIES!" Cory shouted. Everyone could hear their smile in their voice.

A cloud of voices began to ring through the air as everyone began talking to their matches. Roman blinked again and turned to read Logan's profile on the page in front of him.

_He's only 25?? So tall. Gosh what I could do with his height._ Roman thought. _Hmmm just reading and stargazing as a hobby. That's interesting. Wonder if he has a telescope?_

"So, Roman?" Logan asked.

"Yes?" Roman responded, ignoring how his voice squeaked.

Logan also appeared to ignore it. "It says here that one of your hobbies is spending time with your kids. Can you tell me about them?"

At the mere thought of his kids, Roman felt his body relax and a smile crept up on his face. "Of course. I have two children: Virgil who is eight and Patton who is five. Virgil's a bit of a loner but he's incredibly smart and creative. I actually have some of his art hanging in our living room in a large picture frame because it was so beautiful. Patton is definitely a daddy's boy and loves to cuddle and bake with me and his bed is just filled with plushies. He's an easy crier but also loves to make people happy. He empathizes with others…" Roman looked up to see Logan just watching him before he realized he rambled. "Oh geez I'm sorry. I spent too much time rambling."

Logan shook his head. "No no, definitely not." A soft smile spread across Logan's face and his eyes closed a bit. " I can see how much you love them. You're a great father, Roman."

Roman felt taken back at those words.

_You're such a lazy father! Living off your grandparents fortune-- why don't you actually spend time with your kids?_

_But… but I do. I'm here everyday. I'm going to school--_

_You could drop out and actually take care of your kids instead of pushing them off on me!_

_Claire, I… they're your kids too._

_I didn't fucking want them!! I told you that when they were born!!_

_That's not true, Claire. Have you been forgetting to take your meds again?_

_No!!! I'm fine. I'm **fucking** fine!! I just want you to take care of **your** goddamn kids!_

"Roman? Hey, Roman, are you okay?" Logan's voice came calling through Roman's thoughts.

"What..?" Roman murmured as he looked back at Logan. He felt tears filling his eyes and he blinked them back. "Oh sorry yeah um, thank you Logan. That means a lot."

Logan reached over and placed his hand onto Roman's trembling one holding the clipboard. "It's okay. I'm sorry if I said something to upset--"

"No, no." Roman assured. "Let's just change the subject." He glanced at the wall clock timer for the event. They only had five minutes left together. Roman looked back down at Logan's information on the clipboard. "Wow, you graduated from Yale at 21? That's amazing, Logan."

Logan sat back and adjusted his glasses. "Yes, I won't say it was easy, but when you enjoy your line of work, it comes natural." He said simply. "I graduated with top honors, achieving my PHD in pediatrics with a minor in astronomy."

Roman whistled. "That takes some major talent. Congratulations. Where do you work now?"

With that question, Roman noticed Logan deflated a bit. If he hadn't been looking right at the reddish haired man across from him at the moment, he probably wouldn't have noticed. Roman felt his heart sink.

"I-- I haven't found work just yet." Logan explained. For the first time that evening, it felt like Logan didn't know what to say. "I'll find something soon. Logically speaking, there are hundreds of thousands of hospitals and clinics in the world so someday surely I'll find a place to hire me. I just have to--"

Abruptly an alarm broke out, a very loud bell, signifying their time together was up. Roman and Logan quickly wrote on each other's clipboards before Logan stood to move.

Roman watched Logan as he went to the next table, just a few feet away, but in his mind, he felt like Logan went to another world in that one instant. He had only known Logan for about forty five minutes at that point in time, but Roman promised himself one thing.

He vowed to never see that sad, forlorn expression on Logan's face ever again.

\--


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman leaves the event without being able to say goodbye to Logan. However a mysterious phone number begins messaging him. At the same time, Roman spends the rest of his night with his kids.

Roman shook the last participants hand he spoke to, thanking them for their time. He stood from his seat, needing to stretch his legs. The event had gone on for two hours with only one small break. In that time, Roman hadn't been able to leave his seat as there were too many people up and about. He'd rather not make himself any more anxious about the situation. 

He also hadn't been able to find Logan. 

_I wish I would've gotten his number._ Roman thought as he grabbed his red jacket from the back of the seat. 

Heading towards the exit of the building with the rest of the crowd, Roman pulled out his phone to see several messages, some emails, and app notifications. He cleaned through the junk before getting to his messages. One was a group chat of all of his fellow theater members wanting to know how the event went; one was his babysitter who had sent him the most adorable picture of Virgil and Patton sitting together. Virgil was reading a Winnie the Pooh book to Patton who was cuddled up into Virgil's arms, covered with a blanket. Roman immediately changed his phone background to the image, hurrying his hustle to his car. He needed to see his kids asap.

As he sat down in his car, he pulled up the last message from an unknown number. 

**[Unknown] 9:30pm:** _Sorry for the intrusion but is this the cellular number for Roman Prince?_

Roman started the car, turning on the air conditioner as he mused the message. Who would even speak that way? Where could they have gotten his number?

**[Roman Prince] 9:35pm:** _And what if it is? Can I ask who this is?_

Surprising Roman, the response came nearly instantly.

**[Unknown] 9:35pm:** _Oh of course my apologies._  
**[Unknown] 9:35pm:** _This is Logan Berry._

Roman's eyes widened as he nearly dropped his phone. How?? When had Logan taken his phone number? Was this actually Logan? What if someone had overheard them getting along and decided to impersonate Logan?

**[Unknown] 9:37pm:** _I'm sorry; I should've asked for your number properly, but in my haste I forgot to ask. So I simply remembered it from the clipboard information. Just so you know it is me: I graduated from Yale at 21 and you have two children, Virgil and Patton, if I remember correctly._

Roman tapped the "add contact" button to quickly put Logan's number in his phone before responding.

**[Roman Prince] 9:40pm:** _Alright, alright. I believe you. That's enough proof. I was going to say goodbye to you but I couldn't find you once the event ended. Where did you go?_

Roman sent the message and decided to go ahead and drive the short distance to the babysitter's house before checking his phone again. Just a quick eight minute drive and he was pulling up in the driveway. He put the car in park and grabbed his phone. Logan still hadn't responded. 

_Oh shit. Did I make him angry? I guess technically it isn't any of my business but he did just kind of vanish…_ Roman thought as he turned the vehicle off and got out. _Maybe he's driving home too. I'm sure that's probably all it is._

Roman walked to the door, only to see it swing open. Before he could realize it, Patton was jumping towards him.

"Daddy!!!" Patton squealed as Roman caught him, spinning around as he picked up his younger son. Patton giggled in delight. "I'm so glad you're here. I love you, Daddy." Patton said, hugging him tightly around his neck.

Roman smiled. "I'm glad to be here too, kiddo." He looked up to see Rachel, the babysitter, standing in the doorway with Virgil right next to her. Roman waved and Virgil took that as permission to come outside.

"Hey dad." Virgil said, walking up to him.

"What's up, Virge? You feeling okay?" Roman asked his older son as he patted Virgil's head, messing up his hair a bit.

To Roman's surprise, Virgil leaned into his touch and hugged him around the waist. " 'm fine… just missed you."

Roman's face softened. They had been with the babysitter for about five or six hours at this point. "I understand, my knight. You ready to go home?"

Virgil nodded and started to walk towards the car. Roman walked over to Rachel.

"Hey Rachel, thanks for watching them tonight. I'll PayPal you your money." Roman said as she stepped outside to meet him on the doorstep.

"Sure, no problem, Roman. They're good kids; a pleasure to have over." Rachel nodded and glanced to wave by to Virgil who was patiently waiting in the car. "Have a good night. Be safe and I'll see you next time."

Roman two finger saluted her before stepping off the porch. As he walked towards the car, he noticed Patton had gotten quiet and glanced to see the child had fallen asleep. His thumb was in his mouth and his other hand had a firm grip on Roman's jacket. 

"Hey my moonlight…" Roman whispered to Patton. He grumbled in response. "I gotta put you in your car seat. We're going home." The child whined but opened his eyes. Roman adjusted Patton to the front of him as he opened the door. Virgil held back the straps on the car seat as Roman sat Patton down. Patton whined again as he was buckled in. "We can cuddle tomorrow on our lazy Sunday. I promise."

Patton grabbed a small light blue blanket laying next to his car seat, tucking it around him. "Okay daddy."

Roman leaned forward and kissed his son before getting in the car himself. He revved the engine and pulled out of the driveway. 

The ride home was silent except for the radio playing the newest tunes. Roman could hear Virgil and Patton talking to each other but didn't particularly listen to any specifics. He liked giving his boys the privacy they deserved. If they wanted him to be in the conversation, they would tell him. 

After about fifteen minutes, they pulled into the driveway of a rather large home. It boasted ten windows on the front alone, not including a large picture window above the front door, which was centered on the house. The brick was a light red, faded with age. The shutters were gray, but as Roman looked at them, a memory passed through his mind of him and his grandfather painting them a fresh black during his childhood. Roman turned off the car. Virgil got himself out after unbuckling Patton. Roman helped both boys inside the house. 

Virgil excused himself to his bedroom while Roman entered the kitchen with Patton in tow.

"Daddy?" Patton asked as he climbed into one of the dinner table chairs. "What… what did you do today?"

Roman opened the fridge as he answered. "I went to a thing that's called Speed Dating."

"Speeeeeed Dating." Patton repeated. "I don't know what that is."

Roman laughed. "You're way too young to know, little man. What it means is that is a way for me to find someone I love."

"You mean like Ruby and Sapphire?!" Patton shouted, giggling. "They got married!! Do you know that?"

"Yup." Roman answered, putting the leftovers into the microwave. "Remember kiddo? We made a cake for them."

Patton's eyes grew wide as he had a realization. "Oh!!! Yeah I do! It was yummy and red and blue and it had sprinkles!" He giggles as he wrapped his blanket around him, followed by a full mouth yawn.

"Looks like someone is sleepy." Roman joked as he retrieved his food from the microwave, placing it on the table.

Patton shook his head. "No no I'm not." He persisted through another yawn.

Roman laughed lightly as he walked around the table, picking up his youngest son. Patton tucked himself into Roman's chest. "Still not sleepy?" Roman teased.

"Meanie…" Patton said, his voice thick with sleep.

Roman walked down the hall, passing by Virgil's closed bedroom door before arriving at the end to a slightly opened door. He pushed the door open, turning on a small lamp on the dresser. The light glowed softly through the shade, creating a star effect on the ceiling. Roman laid Patton down on his small bed taking off his shirt, jean shorts and glasses, replacing it with a nearby oversized shirt with a corgi puppy on the front. Roman opened a small pill bottle on the side table, took out two pills and also grabbed an opened bottle of water sitting nearby. Patton promptly took the pills from him and drank them down slowly with the rest of the water in the bottle.

"Good job, buddy. Goodnight." Roman said as he kissed Patton on his forehead. As he tucked him in, Patton reached out and patted Roman's cheek.

"Night daddy I love you." Patton whispered as dreamland took hold tightly. 

Roman brushed Patton's bangs away from his eyes, admiring his son's sleeping face.

_What are you saying he might not make it?!_

_Sir, I believe your girlfriend was abusing her medications which have complicated your son's immune system. We are doing everything we can. Even if he does survive, it might never wake up._

_No… you can't-- you can't just say that! Help my son! I'll do anything just help my son!_

Roman felt one tear fall down his cheek and he wiped it away, leaning down to kiss Patton's forehead one more time. 

"It's a miracle that you're here…" Roman sung under his breath. "... your smile, your heart, your beautiful soul… I cherish everyday with you…"

He left his son's room, closing the door gently only to turn and see Virgil leaving his.

"Oh hey." Roman said, ignoring that Virgil kinda scared him in the dark house. "What's going on bud?" 

"I was going to get some food. We ate at Ms. Rachel's house but it was kind of early." Virgil explained as the two walked to the kitchen together. 

"Well I'm gonna rewarm up the pasta leftovers from last night. Wanna share that with me?" Roman asked.

Virgil nodded, taking a seat at the table. Roman quickly popped the container back into the microwave. Within just a few seconds, it was at the perfect temperature again and Roman split the contents onto two plates. 

The two sat in silence, eating their food. As Virgil finished his portion, he looked up at his father. "So how did the speed dating thing go?"

Roman took a drink of his water before answering. "It was good. Actually…" In that second, he remembered Logan. "There was one guy that was… different than the others."

"I see." Virgil stood up and took his plate and utensil to the dishwasher. "Do you like him?"

Roman felt his face get hot. "That's a sudden question, I mean… he was very kind and understood I have you and Patton. Most people, at least in my experience, don't like when their dates have kids from a previous relationship."

Virgil nodded. Roman pulled out his phone. He had some messages from Logan, but decided to wait to read them until he got Virgil to bed. 

Roman put his dishes into the dishwasher and walked Virgil back to his room before retiring into his own. Roman changed into his bed clothes before climbing into the large king sized bed. As he flipped off his table lamp so the only light in the room was his television on the wall across from him, he pulled out his phone, unlocking it to pull up Logan's messages. 

**[Logan Berry] 10:04pm:** _I had to excuse myself one round early from the event. My ride home is a bit longer and I have somewhere to be in the morning._

**[Logan Berry] 10:15pm:** _I'm assuming you are busy with your children, so I will no longer message you this evening._

**[Logan Berry] 10:20pm:** _One last thing, sorry to keep pestering you with unnecessary messages. I will be available tomorrow, Sunday, at about 10am if you would like to meet up. Please respond at your convenience._

Roman felt a smile creep on his face. Logan was such an interesting person and the way he typed was exactly the way he spoke. It was as if Roman could hear his voice clearly through those texts. 

**[Roman Prince] 11:10pm:** _Yeah I'd love to meet up tomorrow. I unfortunately do not have a babysitter, but if you don't mind to come to my house, you're more than welcome. I'll send you the address if you'd like. Just let me know. Hope to hear from you soon._

Roman locked his phone, plugging it in and placed it on his messy bedside table. He laid down, staring at the TV. It was a big deal, but Roman knew he couldn't put it off forever. He had to go ahead and get this part out of the way before he let his heart get too attached. 

Logan had to meet his kids.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan comes over to meet Virgil and Patton; Roman is a very nervous gay and father at the same time. Without warning, things take a turn for the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW (for this chapter): hospitalization, seizures, cursing

It was official. Logan was on his way to Roman's house.

Surprisingly, Logan had been very open to the idea of coming over to Roman's house, understanding the lack of a babysitter. 

Roman quickly cleaned up his kitchen, wiping down every touchable surface. 

Logan seemed like such a proper man. Roman recalled his memory of Logan from the night of the event: slicked back reddish brown hair, not a strand out of place; a perfectly pressed button down shirt with a perfectly pressed blue jacket overtop with the sleeves of them both immaculately rolled to perfection, and to finish his memory were Logan's large frame navy glasses, the lenses clear and perfect. 

Perfect was easily the best word for Logan, at least to Roman. 

The doorbell knocked Roman out of his thoughts as he scrambled to throw the dirty rag in his hand into the nearby laundry room, shutting the door. 

As he walked into the entrance room, Virgil was already down the stairs and unlocking the front door. 

"Sit down, dad. And for the good of everything, try to act casual." Virgil said coyly. 

Roman narrowed his eyes but agreed he probably looked flustered as he could feel the heat on his face getting worse. He took a deep breath and sat down on the couch. Roman still wondered how his eight year old son could be so snarky beyond his years. 

Virgil rolled his eyes at his dad's expression before opening the door. He met eyes with a very tall man with glasses just like Patton's. His hair was slicked back and he had flowers in his hand.

"Hello. You must be Virgil." Logan said as the boy held open the screen door for him. "Thank you very much."

Roman stood, his eyes widening at the flowers in Logan's hand as he walked into the door.

"You're welcome." Virgil said, shutting the door. "Dad, I'm gonna go hang out with Patton."

"That's fine, Virgil. Thank you." Roman responded, waving goodbye before turning back to Logan. 

"These are for you." Logan said as he handed the flowers towards Roman. 

The bouquet was made with several different flowers but unfortunately for Roman, he was flower language illiterate.

"Would you like to know what these flowers are?" Logan asked, as if reading Roman's mind. Roman nodded as they walked into the kitchen to get a vase. "I chose gardenias, lavender heathers, calla lily, and a single viscaria. As for the meaning of them, I'll allow you to discover that on your own."

Roman filled the vase with water, mixed the flower food attached to the packaging, and cut the ends of the flowers before putting them inside the concoction. The flowers Logan chose must mean something, right? Roman would have to remember what Logan said, especially the single viscaria.

"Well, that'll be an adventure for me at some point. I appreciate the gesture either way, Logan. Thank you so much." Roman said. He leaned in to smell the flowers. "Lovely…"

"DAD!!!!! DAD!!!!"

Virgil's panic stricken voice rang out through the house and Roman felt his heart sink as he immediately ran to his sons without even thinking. 

As he turned into Patton's room, he saw Virgil laying over Patton's twitching body. 

"I think he's having a seizure, daddy…" Virgil said through his tears.

Roman quickly rushed to his youngest son's side, tearing his jacket off to put under his head. He tried to open his phone for a timer but it dropped out of his hands. "Shit!"

Logan sat down on the other side of Patton, adjusting the boy's body slowly so he would not hurt himself on the nearby bed. "Roman, I have the timer started on my phone. Do you have something to put in his mouth?"

Roman reached reactively up to Patton's side table, grabbing a mouth piece he gently put into Patton's mouth in between the jerking motions to keep the child from hurting himself. He leaned down to kiss his son's forehead tasting his own salty tears which had landed on Patton's forehead.

It felt like an eternity, but within two minutes, the jerking movement ceased and Patton's body relaxed. 

"It lasted two minutes and thirty five seconds, Roman." Logan said softly. He placed his hand on Roman's shoulder. "We should take him to the hospital, just in case."

Roman ran his hand through Patton's soft hair, trying to hold his emotions in check. Suddenly he felt both Logan's hand and then Virgil's arm wrapping around his waist. Roman hugged his oldest son back tightly, kissing him on the head. 

"Breathe for me, Virgil. He's okay, love." Roman whispered. The boy nodded but took a shuddering breath. "In for four… hold for seven… and out for eight… good job, my son." Virgil sniffled, wiping his nose with his sleeve. Roman looked up at Logan. "I… yes, Logan we should. I'll uhm… get-get...get my car--"

"Nonsense." Logan said firmly, standing up and clearing the living room. "Stay with your children. I'll pull my car closer to your front door. Meet me there."

Roman swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. "Okay-- okay."

Logan left swiftly and Roman leaned over to pick Patton up gently, carrying the unconscious boy in his arms.

"Daddy…" Virgil whispered. "Is he okay?"

"Yes love. His seizures make him very tired. We're going to have the doctor check on him. Let's go. Can you grab his medicine bag for me?" Roman asked. 

Virgil nodded and grabbed a small puppy shaped bag from the nightstand. They walked to the front door, which Virgil closed and locked behind them, to see Logan waiting with his SUV. Logan opened the passenger back door to allow Roman to climb in while still holding Patton. Virgil scrambled in after them.

"D-daddy…" Patton moaned. He tried to move but must have realized he was being held and he stopped. "Big brother…"

Roman adjusted himself, shhhing his son with a soft kiss on the forehead. "It's okay. I'm here honey, you're safe."

"I'm tired, daddy." Patton said just above a whisper, his eyes still shut.

Roman hugged Patton tighter to his chest. "I know honey. We're gonna get you checked out by a doctor. Hang on."

Patton nodded, tucking himself back into his dad's chest tightly. 

"Roman, we are almost there. I called ahead to a colleague of mine and he's waiting for us to arrive." Logan called to the back seat.

Without questioning, Roman nodded, all of his attention focused on Patton. Logan pulled into the hospital parking lot, up to the emergency door entrance. Two nurses and another doctor, who for some reason was wearing sunglasses on this overcast and cloudy day, ran out to meet them.

As Roman's side door was opened, one nurse with their hair in a bun motioned to take Patton. Roman reluctantly agreed only to have Patton cry the second he was taken from him.

"Patton honey it's okay, they're gonna check on you." Roman said, fighting back his tears.

"Sir, name and date of birth of your son?" The other nurse asked.

"Patton Prince, January 15th, 2014." Roman rattled off, still staring at Patton as he was laid on the gurney. 

"Thank you sir. Please check in with the receptionist." He said before starting to walk away but then he stopped and turned to look at Roman. "We will take good care of your son, sir. Believe in us."

Roman nodded, biting his lip, watching the three doctors and his son go inside the hospital and through large doors, slamming shut behind them.

"Daddy?" 

Roman blinked, realizing Virgil was hugging his side and holding his hand. He turned to his son and offered to pick him up. Virgil agreed and Roman lifted him into his embrace. The boy basically melded into his dad, holding onto him for dear life. 

Logan walked up behind them, standing next to them in silence. Roman had been so distracted by everything he didn't even realize Logan had already parked his vehicle and walked all the way back. 

"Let us go, Roman. The receptionist will need your information." Logan said softly. 

Roman nodded and the three went inside. Virgil agreed to sit in the waiting area with Logan while Roman talked to the attendant. 

"How did you know what to do with my brother?" Virgil asked as the two of them sat down in the corner. 

"I am a pediatrician, a doctor for children." Logan explained. "I'm not a specialist like the doctor working with your brother right now, but I do know enough to be of assistance."

"I see," Virgil mused. He stared out a nearby window. "Will he be okay this time?"

"Yes." Logan answered. "The seizure was not that long and he was responsive pretty immediately after. He will be just fine."

Virgil laughed but it sounded more like a disbelieving cough. "You sound so sure of yourself. So different than other adults I know."

"Well, you seem much older than most kids your age I know, so I think that makes us even." Logan quipped back.

The two met eyes and both cracked a small smile. Virgil broke eye contact and jumped up to meet Roman, who was walking towards them.

"The nurse says they're doing more testing on him and that he'll need to stay the rest of the day and overnight." Roman explained, sitting down on the bench across from Logan. "Who's this doctor you called a favor in to? They told me he wasn't even scheduled today."

"Ah yes, I should clear that up." Logan began. "The doctor looking at your son right now is Dr. Remy Sleep, a world renowned neurologist with a specialty in children." He paused to adjust himself. Roman took note that he looked… melancholic? "I met him through my cousin, Dr. Emile Picani, who is a therapist in this hospital as well. We all went to Yale together and graduated around the same time."

"Does that mean you work here too?" Virgil asked.

Roman tried to shh him, knowing that probably was a sore subject with Logan, but the man shook his head. He didn't look upset. 

"I am still looking for work. Remy has tried his best to get me on at this hospital as he knows my knowledge would greatly help this firm but alas…" Logan bit his lip. "The director seems to have it out for me. It does not help that he is nearly 30 years older than me and possibly sees me as a child--"

"That's not fair!" Virgil said. He stood up, clenching his fists. "If you're better qualified then you should be able to help!" Other people in the room turned to look at Virgil as his voice rose.

"Virgil Gabriel, lower your voice!" Roman demanded. He grabbed Virgil's hand and pulled him back towards him.

Virgil pushed his hands into his eyes. Roman knew that meant he was trying not to cry. "It's not fair. If Mr. Logan can help then why won't people let him?"

"Unfortunately most people only look out for themselves." Logan explained. He was close enough to reach out and pat Virgil on the shoulder. "I appreciate your support, Virgil. I'll keep trying and one day, I'll be hired somewhere. Statistically it'll happen at some point in time, but I know for sure it'll happen as long as you're in my corner."

Virgil peeked out from behind his hands to see Logan giving him a small smile. "I'll do my best."

Roman pulled Virgil closer to him when the doors opened on the other side of the room.

"Roman Prince?" the nurse called. Roman, Virgil, and Logan stood, walking over to the large set of brown doors. "Ah, there you are. Patton has been admitted to the hospital. Here is the room number. He's not currently awake but you're free to go see him." The nurse handed them a piece of paper. "The doctor will meet you there in about thirty minutes so please be there."

"Thank you." Roman replied as the nurse simply nodded and left.

The three walked to the elevator in silence. Within a few minutes they arrived on the fourteenth floor and walked towards room eight. It was off into a corner, isolated.

Once they arrived at the door, Roman hesitated. He reached out for the handle but didn't quite grab it. 

_Our child will suffer for the rest of his life because of you!_

_I didn't do anything! I was just taking my medications. If you want someone to blame, then blame my doctors. _

_The doctors didn't tell you to take your whole bottle of meds in four days! It's supposed to last you a month!! Patton might not live to see spring at this rate, all because of you!_

Roman shook his head violently to remove those memories as he opened the door. A soft rhythmic beep could be heard as they walked inside. Patton was laying on the hospital bed, which was folded out flat. There was a breathing tube in his nose and several lines running from his left arm to some IV bags hanging beside his bed. He had a face mask covering his mouth.

There was no stopping it now. Roman could feel the hot tears rolling down his face now. He grabbed Patton's limp right hand to hold _why is he so cold_ as he leaned over to kiss his son on the forehead.

"Hi baby…" Roman whispered through tears. "Daddy's here and I love you." He ran his free hand through Patton's matted hair. "You need a bath-- your curls are so loose, little man." Roman laughed breathy. 

Virgil pulled on Roman's sleeve. "Daddy, can I lay with him?"

Roman nodded, picking up Virgil and laying him next to Patton. Virgil cuddled up to his little brother and closed his eyes as he held Patton's hand. Roman patted Virgil's shoulder and messed his hair before turning around to Logan, who was still standing close to the door.

"I think I'll take my leave now." Logan said barely above a whisper. "You all need some time alone. Maybe I will come see you tomorrow if that is permitted?"

Roman nodded. "Yeah. Hopefully he will be awake tomorrow." He took a deep shaky breath. "Let's go outside."

Logan agreed and the two of them stepped out into the hallway. 

"Thank you, Logan." Roman said as the door closed. "I don't know what I would've done without you there."

"You're welcome but I did what was necessary for the safety of your son." Logan explained.

Roman shook his head. "You did much more than that. You kept me level headed and aware of what was going on. You didn't let me get distracted by my emotions." He coughed a sarcastic laugh. "I would've been a mess without you there."

"I don't believe you give yourself enough credit, but regardless, you're welcome." Logan responded.

Silence fell between them, only the ambient noises from elsewhere in the hospital could be heard. Logan glanced to Roman who was looking at the floor when he realized Roman was crying again. 

"I thought this would be the time. Every time Patton has a seizure, I have to consider that he might die from it." Roman explained. "My ex abused her prescription drugs while she was pregnant with him. He was born not breathing and only began crying after about ten seconds. The oxygen loss as well as the addiction to the medication causes him seizures. He takes different medications to counter the symptoms, but…" Roman took a shaky breath as Logan walked closer to Roman, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I couldn't protect him then… I have to do everything I can now." Through his words, Roman began sobbing, pushing his palms into his eyes. "She was right; I'm the worst father in the world--"

"Falsehood." Logan said immediately as he pulled Roman into an embrace. "Roman, in the few days I've known you, you have proven to be an exceptional father to your children. They're both responsible, smart, and kind to everyone. You love them with all your heart and it shows." He paused, choosing his words carefully. "I do not care what your ex says about you. She is incorrect. You are an exemplary father and simply an amazingly, selfless person. You did everything you could to protect him."

Logan knew his words couldn't heal the years of mental abuse Roman's ex put him through, but there was one thing Logan was completely sure of as he looked down at Roman's shaking form in his arms: he never wanted to see Roman crying like this ever again.


End file.
